


Cigarette Daydreams

by Simpify



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, George - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dnf - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: AU, Angst, Anxiety, Car rides, DNF, Dream’s POV, Fluff and Angst, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mental Health Awareness, Mental Health Issues, Minecraft, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, dreamnotfound, mcyt - Freeform, pain but pretty ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpify/pseuds/Simpify
Summary: Dream typically spends his nights in a restless fervor, so when his best friend George seems to be in a similar predicament, they make the best of it together. Soon after, the two realize that they share a deeper connection than they once thought.Inspired by the song “Cigarette Daydreams,” by Cage The Elephant.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 8





	1. Restless

**Author's Note:**

> TW: This story will contain some strong messages related to anxiety, mental health, depression, etc. Read with caution and enjoy <3

So many people were afraid of being alone. It was a logical concern, truly — no judgement there. Apparently, around one in three adults had that very phobia, whether it was severe or mild. That data was according to some scientific study.

However, Dream had never been one to mind being alone very much. He found the time he spent alone more relaxing than fretting. Even still, he wouldn't dare call himself introverted. He just liked having his own personal space.

... Except at night.

He hated being alone at night.

Dream's eyelids fluttered as he attempted to drift off to sleep for the _third_ time. He'd already adjusted his sleeping position multiple times, fluffed his pillows, and flipped those pillows over so his head was resting on the cold side again. Usually the last option would work — nothing compared to that heavenly feeling. No use this time.

Undeniably, it was becoming harder to shut out the thoughts that routinely swarmed his head at night. If he let those thoughts take control, he wouldn't have peace until sunrise. They "took control" a lot.

The sleep-deprived man was very aware of his sleep schedule being royally messed up because of this, but had he attempted to fix it? No. He knew there was no fixing this; he knew it was a lost cause.

Too many thoughts.

Too many worries.

Too many things to _think_ about.

Dream spent the next few minutes internally arguing with himself before the whirring sound of his fan, which was currently set on high, finally began to lull him into a half-conscious state. He'd never understand how people could sleep in pure silence. Too many invasive scenarios would breach his mind if he was in a dark, silent room. He was also naturally a warmer guy, so he had to have the fan on at night or he would sweat to death. No exceptions.

He was way too emotionally invested in his ceiling fan.

Only seconds seemed to pass before his attempt to sleep was short lived and his phone began buzzing on his nightstand. Who would be calling at two in the morning?

He picked himself up from his nest of blankets with a groan, reluctantly swinging his legs off the bed and feeling the cold floor beneath his feet. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness so he could peer at his phone. Once his vision cleared, he recognized the caller ID immediately — it was George. George was calling.

"Hello?" He answered groggily as he finished wiping at his eyes. "D-Dream?" The man on the other side of the phone sounded like he'd been crying.

"Woah woah wait, George what's going on? Are you okay?" Dream straightened up immediately at George's tone, leaning over and turning on his bedside lamp to wake himself up some more. It was hard for George to get upset; especially to show that he was to Dream.

"Dream, I can't. I feel so alone." George choked out between quiet sobs. Dream's heart shattered into a thousand pieces at the sound.

"Why? George, do I need to ask Wilbur or someone to go over and check on you?" Dream was already up and pacing across the floor, picking at his lips with his free hand out of concern for his friend.

"No. No. Just you... C-can you FaceTime?"

Usually, the answer to that would be a firm "no" and a few giggles would follow. George knew what Dream looked like, of course, but did Dream like showing his face a lot? No. Even to his best friend, FaceTime was usually out of the question.

However, George's mental health was more important than anything.

"Of course. Just-just hold on a minute."

Dream took a few seconds to control his rapid breathing before he pressed the button to FaceTime George, preemptively aiming his camera towards the ceiling.

What picked up from the other end was not like George at all.

The usual cheery-eyed, grinning brunette was now a weeping mess. His lips were swollen and looked as if on the verge of bleeding from hours of biting and picking. His eyes were puffy and angry red veins cascaded through. His hair was tussled even worse than typical bedhead.

"I need you." George choked out after a few painful moments of silence. "I'm here." Dream responded without hesitation. His camera was now shifted to reveal a few tufts of dirty blonde hair. He felt like a dick of a friend to be so insecure while George was going though a crisis.

"I looked through Twitter. I-I know I shouldn't have. I know there's so many people out there who'll just do anything to destroy other people. But I-" He broke off into a few fits of sniffling. Dream nodded solemnly, listening with lips tightly pressed together.

"And then my mum called. I told her something I shouldn't of last night, but I just had to get it off my chest and — she's my mum! Apparently she didn't like it, though. S-she yelled at me." George finished with a shuddering sigh.

Dream couldn't care less about what he talked to his mom about. The only thing racing through his mind was _make George feel better. Make him feel better. Comfort him._ He then glowered angrily at the mention of George's mom yelling at him. Who would do that to their own child?

"That's fucked up, George. I'm so sorry. You deserve better. All of those people on Twitter, they don't know what they're talking about. Alright? I know it's hard to shut them out, but you have to. It's the way the world is. And your mom, too. It's so shitty. You're her son. It- all of this pisses me off so much." Dream hadn't realized he'd been clenching his fists the entire time he'd been talking until he looked down and saw white knuckles.

He saw a hint of a smile peek at the edge of George's lips as he looked back at the phone screen. "Thank you, Dream. I-I just need to get away or something. It's too much. I feel trapped."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I may have an idea."


	2. Hoodie

"I want to like... run away? Or something. But not really. Does that make sense? Is it weird? Like just get in my car and drive aimlessly." George rambled on, stopping every few moments to collect himself with a sharp, post-crying session inhale. Dream could clearly see the embarrassed blush that was spreading across the older man's face, even in the gloomy light, and a small smile graced his lips as he realized George was no longer crying. Just deep in thought.

That's a good start.

"That makes sense, George." Dream responded softly, halting his pacing. He made his way back over to his bed and carefully leaned back against the headboard with an arm carelessly resting behind his head. An awkward, half-hearted chuckle sounded from the end of the phone. "Sorry for being so- so unstable. I really don't like you seeing me like this."

Dream’s brows furrowed. “Never apologize. Please. You’re my best friend, you don’t deserve to go through shit alone.”

“Thank you, Dream. Seriously. The sun’s gonna be rising in like an hour, so... I may go on that drive now.” George hummed. He was messing with his hoodie strings absently, as if afraid of Dream’s response.

“Now?” Dream was slightly startled. George usually wasn’t one to make impulsive decisions — he was more of a detail-oriented, “everything needs a plan” type guy. But then again, upon further thinking, he’d never been that emotionally distraught in front of Dream. There were sides to the boy that he didn’t know.

“Yeah. Yolo, I guess.”

Silence.

“Will you drive with me?”

Dream giggled, but his laugher was laced with confusion. “Drive with you? George, we live on opposite sides of the ocean.” He pointed out matter-of-factly.

“I know that, genius. But I mean drive in your own car. It’ll feel like you’re here.” George once again sounded vulnerable while hiding behind the fabric of his hoodie, and it made Dream’s smile droop slightly.

It was almost two in the morning. Technically he should’ve been sleeping, but he was kidding himself if he even thought that would’ve been possible tonight.

A few moments passed before Dream exhaled slowly. “Yeah. Yeah, i’ll _drive with you_. Just make sure you drive safe.” By now, the camera was pointed so that it was revealing most of his face. He watched George’s eyes soften in appreciation as he realized that.

“Thank you again. I- uh, I love you.” The words came out in almost a whisper. Even though those three words were hardly hearable, they still caused buckets of warmth to splash through Dream’s body. “You too, Georgie.” Now was his turn to get flustered.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

“Well, let’s go watch the sunrise, Dream boy.” George giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more of a comfort/fluff chapter for me, which explains why it’s shorter. There’ll be a longer chapter next time. Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
